Is that why?
by Alie Undomiel-Aiwendil
Summary: Will is curious about Jack's rather odd...manner. Slashiness implied.


**Title: **Is that why…? 

**Author: **Alie Undomiel-Sparrow

**Rating: **R

**Genre:** Humor 

**Pairings: **Jack/Bootstrap implied 

**Warnings: **Slashiness. You no like, you go bye. 

**Archives: **None as of yet, but if you want it, just email me.

**Summery: **Will is curious about Jacks rather…odd manner.  

**Author's Notes:** Just a little idea that came to me while seeing POTC for the fifth time. Yeah, I have a sick mind, but don't worry; I'll keep my next story…more chaste. 

**Feedback:** Love it! Review, or you can email me if you wish. Flames will be used to keep me warm in winter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Is that why…?**

****

Will Turner peered at Gibbs curiously. So people went mad when abandoned on islands… Jack Sparrow had been abandoned on an island. Maybe… Leaning forward a little, a slight crease between his tanned brow, he asked seriously; "Is that why he's…" And waved his arms around a little, mimicking and exaggerating the Captains slight spastic jerks.

Gibbs shook his head. "Nah, that was something different." He looked down, eyes averted from Will's youthful ones, as if he were hiding something.

Will frowned a little more, his voice gently probing. "Tell me." He commanded, mind racing as to what the secret could be.

A moment passed in silence. A silence broken only by the feeble cries of a lonely seabird, and the gentle splash of waves against the ship's stern. The crew, normally noisy and rowdy, had somehow managed to occupy themselves below deck, doing what, Will didn't know, but he had taken the opportunity of fleeting peace to question Gibbs about the mysterious Captain Sparrow. Perhaps it was merely the fact that their lives were now so intricately interwoven, but the young blacksmith was curious about the roguish pirate, even more so since the revelations about his father.

Gibbs watched Will for a moment, then retuned to looking at his lap. "It isn't my place to say."

Will's hand flickered to the hilt of his sward. "Tell me." He demanded again, dark eyes growing slightly colder. He had no intention to harm the filthy older man, only scare him a bit.

"Fine." Gibbs sighed, still not meeting Will's eyes, but instead keeping his gaze fixed firmly to the razor sharp blade. "You're no innocent, Will. You…er…no what goes on…between a man and a woman?"

"Yes." A slight blush crept into the young blacksmith's cheeks. Sex had never been a much-talked-about topic in the strict environment of his upbringing. 

"Well…" Gibbs' voice was quiet now, barely more than a whisper. "I suppose you know that a man…and another man, could do the same?"

Will was now almost bright red with shame and disgust. He rather wished he hadn't asked, now, although he couldn't see what the Captain's sexual habits had to do with his flailing limbs.

Gibbs continued, relentless. "And you also know, Will, that the spine in attached to the brain? You know a bit about anat…anatom…bodies? Right?"

This question was answered with a nod.

The elder man leaned close to Will now, oblivious to the young man's discomfort. "And you know, the spine's awful close to the asshole!" He sat back, his broad, whiskery features distorted with a cruel snigger. 

Will simply stared for a moment, flabbergasted. His arm lay limp by his side; the hilt of his sward abandoned. He was shocked. Shocked and disgusted. But there was still one more question to ask. 

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Who?" That one word was about all he could manage, for all his usual eloquence. 

"Well, I thought that would be obvious." Both Will and Gibbs felt their hearts sink as a new voice entered their conversation. It was an unmistakable, drawling voice, one that could only belong to Captain Jack Sparrow.

Amazingly, Jack was smiling, his multi-colored teeth exposed in a rather wolfish, dangerous grin. He leaned down over Gibbs and Will, dark eyes narrowing slightly with amusement as they flickered over the young blacksmith. 

"You do look awfully like your father."

Will fainted.

.:":.finis.:":. 


End file.
